Among the Shadows
by hazeleyedbeauty
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UP!]Gemma has the power of the realms in here but there is one thing someone or something is following her. Also a romance between her and Kartik..maybe maybe not. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the few I add in all the rest belong to Libba Bray.

NOTE: THIS IS AFTER REBEL ANGELS.

Circe. Locked in the well. Trapped. She's gone, I did it and I Gemma Doyle with my red hair and green eyes did it. Circe is gone and the realms are at peace- or at least for now.

I sat down on a rock by the river thinking about the realms where anything can happen. Where stones become butterflies and girls become beautiful. My thoughts break as I hear twigs snapping in the woods. My senses become alert, the gypsies have returned to the woods so as Mrs Nightwing the headmistress of Spence, the school for girls I attend claims that 'young ladies of our esteem should not be wondering the woods without an escort'.

Even though I'm not scared of the Gypsies I got up from my place at the rock and went over to a tree to hide. I wait to see who it was before revealing myself, it was Ann. I emerged from behind the tree making Ann jump. I laugh and Ann glares at me for scaring her.

" Gemma, how dare you scare me!" Ann said. " You shouldn't be wondering the woods along you know."

" Then why are _you _out here all alone?" At this comment Ann was silent. I smile. " Come, on Ann lets head back I think I hear Mrs. Nightwing calling us."

Ann and I head back towards Spence, talking about the Christmas holidays. Ann still couldn't believe I refused Simon Middleton, the handsome young man that was courting me over the Christmas holidays.

Arriving back at the school we go straight to our corner in the drawing room where we all gather for free time. Felicity our other friend was already there waiting for us drumming her fingers against the window pain impatiently.

I sit down leaning my head against the window making goosebumps rise on my arms from the coolness of the window.

" Gemma when do you think we shall go back into the realms?" Ann questions.

" How about tomorrow we meet down here at midnight. Fee is that ok?"

Both Ann and I are still wary of taking Fee into the realms. We had already gone twice without her because she couldn't seem to re enter them after Pippa our other beloved friend had disappeared in them.

Felicity looked up at us, shocking both Ann and I she said " I'll come too."

Ann and I smiled and Ann raced over to Felicity giving her a hug. Felicity smiled and excused herself heading back up to her rooms.

Ann and I talked for awhile thinking of all the things we would do at the realms. We decided we would have to visit the gorgon tomorrow. I also wanted to ask the gorgon about the temple and it's power. I excused myself from Ann who was now sewing and headed up to our room.

I opened the door of the room flopping down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I got up and started undressing, fumbling with my corset laces.

"Bloody laces." I muttered.

"Here, let me help." I spun around to see who it was. There emerging from behind my dressing screen was Kartik.

"How dare you!" I fumed. " I thought I told you not to sneak into my room." I went over to the bedside grabbed a glass of water that was sitting there and chucked it in his face.

Kartik stood there stunned at my act. " Behind the dressing screen right now!" I yelled making sure it wasn't loud enough for anyone outside my room to here.

Kartik got behind the dressing screen and I put my dress back on not caring that a few of my corset laces were undone. Once dressed I said " Kartik you can come out now."

Kartik emerged from behind the dressing screen once again and I sat down on my bed he sat on Ann's bed across from mine.

" What do you want." I said as politely as I could my temper still not under control yet.

" I wanted to see how the realms are and…" Kartik paused.

" And what Kartik please I don't have all the time in the world Ann or Mrs. Nightwing could come in here any second."

Kartik looking towards the door quickly then turning back to me said " And…maybe you could try to take me into the realms some time…soon." Now Kartik was the one to stun me.

No member of the Rakshana had been taking into the realms or wait…yes they have. I glanced at Kartik and noticed he was looking at me in an odd way. I moved further onto my bed tucking my feet under me.

" Kartik.." I looked up he was smiling at me. My stomach did flip-flops when I looked at his smile. " All right…I'll try." Kartik smiled turned into a grin and he came over to me making my heart beat quicken and gave me a kiss…on my lips. "Thank you Gemma" he said breaking the kiss. He quickly made his way to the window and made his way down the rope that was nestled in the vines of Spence.

I lay down on my bed not caring that I still had my corset on. I was going to take Kartik into the realms. He a Rakshana, wait he used to be a Rakshana but still a man not part of the Order going into the realms it was…risky but I also have the power of the temple in me, so it should be fine, shouldn't it?

Ann returned and made her way over to her bed. I got up quickly asking Ann to help undo my corset laces. My body let out a sigh of relief when my corset was removed from my body. I quickly raced behind the dressing screen beating Ann there who glared at me when finished changing into my dressing gown.

I went to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**How do you like it? Please read and review. Till next time.**

**ladyknight257**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning refreshed. Last nights talk with Kartik returned to my mind, as my feet hit the cool wood floor of my room sending shots of chills up and down my body. I looked over to Ann's bed and saw her still asleep. I got dressed fumbling by myself with my corset laces making it a bit looser then it should be. I walked downstairs and said hi to Bridget when I reached the bottom floor. Since it was Saturday and today Mrs. Nightwing was giving the day to us to do what ever we liked, I grabbed a bun from the kitchen and headed outside into the morning sun.

I told Bridget before leaving that I would be going for a morning ride. Mrs. Nightwing has decided that us 'young ladies' should take up horseback riding so that we are flexible to the way we travel just in case our future husbands take us out on trips. I headed towards the stable that was built over the Christmas holidays and greeted the mare my grandmother had bought for me as a belated Christmas gift. 

I walked past the stable boy who was already up and mucking out the horses stalls over to my mare's Whisper stall. A chestnut head emerged from Whisper's stall making a laugh come out of me as Whisper greeted me with a nuzzle. I gave her an apple which I stole from the kitchen earlier on. I slowly ran my haNd down her soft face her winter coat making her extra fuzzy. I entered her stall and leaned against her burring my face into her mane.

I thought about last nights visit to the realms. When we go there we couldn't figure out what to do. There was no Pippa to say hi to and there was no great quest to fulfill the realms seemed-empty and yet there was this strange feeling that kept us all on alert like someone was watching us. We felt like we had two shadows our on and another one. We stayed there only for a little breathing in the sweet scent of flowers. Ann sung a few songs her voice ringing through the realms. We then left- we couldn't figure out what to do and we noticed that Fee was slowly starting to drift away from us and constantly looking around hoping that Pippa would come bouncing out from behind the bushes her violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

I stoked Whisper one more time before heading out of the stall to get some grooming brushes from the tack room. I returned to Whisper's stall and started grooming her dust rising from her glossy chestnut coat.

I didn't realize that someone was behind me until a familiar voice said "May I help you with something". I spun around to face the owner of the voice. Seeing the stable boy I had to grip Whisper's mane. Kartik stood in front of me in stable boy's clothes. He tried to catch my arm as I was leaning back but I moved away from him. Regaining myself I brushed past him out of the stall and went to the tack room to retrieve Whisper's saddle and bridle. As I came back to Whisper's stall Kartik was still standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I shot him a glare as he took the side saddle from me and placed it on Whisper's back.

"I needed a job and I saw an add when we were still in London looking for a stable boy so I decided I would see if I could get the job and I did. Also since the Rakshana are your enemy's and will now do anything they can to get into the realms, I thought that maybe a bit of extra protection could help."

I looked up at Kartik and saw he was giving me such a loving look. The saddle done up I place the bit in Whisper's mouth and fastened the bridle on the cold mettle of the bit clinking against Whisper's teeth. I took her out of the stall and walked her outside placing my scarf over my face to keep the chill of the wind from it. Kartik followed me out and lifted me up placing me on Whisper.

"Thank you." I said when I was up. I still hadn't figured out a thing to say to Kartik's previous remark. I thought if very sweet of him wanting to protect me but I could still protect myself and I also loved him being so close to me and not living in the middle of the forest with the gypsies. I just couldn't believe that he was risking his safety for me because the Rakshana wanted him dead-of that I am sure.

As Kartik let go of the reins I nudged Whisper into a trot snow flying up from beneath her hooves. Kartik yelled something which I couldn't quite hear but I think it was "Be Careful!"

I steered Whisper towards the woods and slowed her down to the walk when the pine trees began to loom over head of us. We walked through the woods to what seemed like hours. Arriving on the boarders of the Gypsy camps I turned Whisper around and headed back for home. My mare didn't seem to care that my thoughts kept wandering in and out of my head as long as I maintained my balance. Reaching the end of the forest I kicked her into a gallop my hair coming loose from its pins as the wind rushed past me.

At the stable I slowed her down to trot and then a walk and walked around the stable for awhile cooling her off. Once she cooled down I entered the stable the warmth of the horses warmed my cheeks. I took Whisper over to her stall and untacked her giving her warm mush as a treat. Removing the saddle strong hands took it from me. I didn't have to look up this time to see who it was. Kartik put it in the tack room and brought me Whisper's grooming brushes. I took the brushes from him and slowly started grooming Whisper. I realized that my hair had totally escaped my bun. I took my gloves off and slowly started putting pins back in place.

"No, leave it down Gemma. I prefer it down." Kartik grabbed my hand from my hair. I looked at Kartik stunned. He never voiced his opinion like that to me before. I took my hand out of Kartik's which was cold to the touch. I continued to put my hair back up into its bun. I finished grooming Whisper and left the stable muttering a small goodbye to Kartik.

Kartik left in the stable stood there unable to grasp why Gemma was in such a cold mood. He moved over to her horse and stroked the mare's nose.

"Aren't you a lucky thing." Kartik whispered. "Your one thing Gemma loves."

I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. With school and everything I've just been soo busy! I hope you liked the chapter though. Please review!

Ladyknight257

P.S.SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG!


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed since the last time I visited the stable. I don't know why but for some reason I just wanted to avoid Kartik. Other girls however are already gossiping about the new stable boy and some of them seem to be already head over heels in love with him. I swung my feet back and forth as they dangled off my bed. Ann is asleep, I don't blame her, it's about one am, and I just can't seem to sleep. I look out the window and wish to feel the cool wind against my face as I gallop Whisper through fields and woods. I sit there for awhile starring out the window. The stable is black no light shines through the windows. My eyes flicker towards Kartik's room, which faces mine. I look at the small little window trying to peer in. When I realize what I'm doing I pinch myself. The last thing I need to be is one of the love sick girls swooning over him…_or are you already one?_ A voice echoes in my head. I push that voice back and glance at the stables again. I look up at the sky a full moon and many stars litter it. I get up off my bed leaping over a few boards that seem to groan every time you touch them. I go over to my dresser and pull out a small pair of boy's breeches. I slip them on under my nightclothes and pull my nightgown off quickly to place a corset on that does up at the front. I don't know why I bother putting it on but I guess its part of me no matter how much I hate it. I wouldn't feel comfortable without it on. I slip a loose top over then a warmer sweater. I grab my coat that is hanging in the closet and make my way to the door of the room. _ Gemma, you silly girl what are you doing?_ That small little voice says in the back of my head….none of your bloody business I reply. I quickly check myself in the mirror to make sure I resemble a boy some what then I open the door a bit and quickly squeeze through. I start walking towards the stairs making sure I avoid all creaky boards at all costs.

When I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and are out the kitchen door I breathed in the fresh cool air that stings my face after the warmth of the school. I make my way over to the stables, the snow crunching under my feet as small footprints trail behind me. I reach the stable and pull open the door a smudge. I enter and the smell of horses greets me. I breathed in the fume of hay, horse manure and clean tack. My lungs greedily accept the air. I go over to Whisper's stall and pet my mare that seems to be alert and ready to go. I talk to her soothingly telling her we are going for a midnight ride. I go over to the tack room door, which is locked and instead grab a lead rope that is hanging near the tack room door. I go back over to my mare and attach the lead rope to her halter, telling her how much I missed her this week. I form reins out of it and lead my mare outside, her hooves clopping on the floor of the stable but muffled when we reach the snow. I'm scared that one of the stable boys will wake up but luckily they seem to be sound asleep. I lead Whisper over to a paddock fence and tell her to stand. I climb on the fence in a most unladylike way and slip one leg over her and then the other. I sit there perched on top like a man. I find this way of riding much more comfortable then sidesaddle. I guess I should admit that I have snuck out before and tried this. I turn Whisper toward the fields and begin my ride.

Kartik (POV)

I watch Gemma lead her mare outside. The trousers she found seem a bit too baggy for her. I try to see her face but only see shadows as the moon reflects off her pale cheeks. I watch as she leads her mare over to the fence and hops on, putting both legs around the horse, like a man. I stifle a laugh afraid of waking anyone and watch as she turns her mare towards the open fields. After she warms up her horse for awhile she gently kicks the glowing mare into a gallop and gallops around the fields. Her balance is wobbly but she stays on. She comes to a stop and turns her face up to the moon. She looks like an angel talking to the heavens. My breath is stuck in my throat. Her beauty enchants me, a whole new role of emotions bubble inside of me. I see her turn Whisper back towards the barn. The sturdy mare slowly walks, her sides heaving from loss of breath. I stare out my window looking her. Gemma suddenly looks up at my window and our eyes lock for a single second. I can feel her icy glare from miles away. I'm pretty sure her ocean green eyes have now frozen over. I move away from the window and return to my little refuge of a room.

Gemma (POV)

_What does he think he's doing spying on me?_ I brush a strand of hair away from my face and bring my hand down to pat my mare. At the stable I dismount off her back, and I collapse into the snow as my frozen and numb feet give out under me. I lay their in the snow with Whisper looking down on me confused at how I got so far below her. I stretch out my arms and legs and lie back. I move my arms and legs together, pushing them through the fluffy snow that floats around me.

I form a snow angle.

I lie their in the snow, debating on the best way to get up without wrecking it too much. I try to maneuver my hands but am unable to find a correct way. I lie back down not wanting to wreck the beauty of the snow. Whisper snorts and paws at the ground. She then gently heaves her body to the ground landing with a _thump_ sound. I laugh. I cover my hand over my mouth hoping no one heard me. I look at Whisper and whisper "Are you making a snow angle too girl?"

Whisper nods her head. I laugh again, amazed at how my horse seemed to understand my question.

I suddenly hear the crunching sound of feet on snow and try to adjust my body in the best position to see who is coming. I spot a big pair of black boot slowly coming towards me. A familiar voice rings out

"What are you doing in the snow…with your horse?"

I look up and see Kartik standing over me. For some reason I give him the coldest glare I can muster. Kartik feeling the hate of my gaze backs away a bit from me like I'd hoped.

I jump up from the snow angle not caring if I wreck it now. Whisper keeps lying in the snow every once and awhile she'll flip her body around, which conveniently scratches her back for her.

Kartik steps towards me and I step back.

"Gemma?"

"Yes." I answer back to his question of my name.

"Why do you keep moving away from me? What did I do?"

I hate when men do that. They never seem to be able to figure out what they did wrong. _ Did he do something wrong though? _That annoying voice inside my head echoes. I push it away and try to think of a smart remark to answer back. Unfortunately nothing comes to mind.

"You didn't do anything." I say in a sophisticated voice.

"Then why…why are you so cold towards me?"

His question rings between the snow flakes. The spider web pattern of the snow seems to hold his question in their weaves. I look up at the sky and watch one snowflake slowly fall from the sky. I follow it with my eyes. My head moves down as gravity pulls it towards the blanket of white on the ground. However the wind has different plans for it. The snowflake lands on Kartik's long thick black eyelashes. On most men they would seem feminine but on Kartik they somehow don't.

His eyes find mine and our gazes lock.

Suddenly out of nowhere my body moves forward towards Kartik. I stand on my tip toes and kiss Kartik…on the mouth, like our first kiss. A sudden and quick kiss which seems to last forever. I feel Kartik gently push his tongue in between my lips until it finds mine. I feel my cheeks flush and pull away from him.

In a furious whisper I say, "Its cause I'm so damn scared of you."

With those words I run for the school leaving Kartik standing in a ruined snow angle and my mare, lying on the ground watching us, studying us and I'm pretty sure if I stopped to look at her closely I would see in her eyes that she thought me the biggest idiot in the world.

**Gah! So sorry I have not updated since 2005! Thank you to all those people who have kept reviewing! I was looking over my stories today and read your reviews and they encouraged me to continue with this story! It is now summer so I promise I will update more (If not I give you full permission to yell at me!). Thanks for the reviews and I would really appreciate it if you would keep reviewing! The reviews help me write the chapters and post them! Everyone who has and will review lots of cupcakes and cookies with sugar on top!**

**xoxo**

**hazeleyedbeauty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from the book I don't own everyone else who you don't recognize they are my mind's creation.**

I woke up the next morning tired and groggy, not wanting to get up after last nights late ride. I could have slept till noon. Unfortunately I had to be at breakfast by seven thirty and at class by eight thirty.

I looked over at Ann's bed, which of course was empty at seven o'clock. She no doubt had already gone downstairs and was seeing if any of the kitchen staff wanted her help setting the table. Ann, sweet hearted innocent Ann. She hadn't a care in the world except whether my brother Tom would notice her or not the next time he came to visit her.

I rolled onto my side and counted to three in my head. I then quickly threw my covers up and jumped up and onto the floor. The coldness of the floor from the January frost chilled my feet and sent me bouncing up and down like a jackrabbit, my feet barely touching the floor as I bounced to my slippers. I then rubbed my cold arms back and forth rapidly and raced across the bedroom to fetch my robe which was hanging on the desk chair. I grabbed it quickly and wrapped it tightly around myself not caring if it was on backwards.

I then rushed over to my water basin which was already filled with water. _ Sophia must have come already._ I thought as I splashed the chilled water onto my face. I quickly wiped my face dry on the soft towel which was left beside the water basin. I then put my hair into a simple bun, my fingers fumbling with my hair tie unable to keep them steady as the cold, bit hard into them. When done I shove my fingers into my robe sleeves to help get the warmth back to them.

The worst part of getting dressed in the morning was now coming. I rang the bell to call for our maid shared between Ann and me, Sophia and got out of my nightgown and into my different petticoats. I rubbed my arms and jumped up down waiting for Sophia to come and help me with my corset. Until I got my corset on I could not put on my green winter gown, which I might add was extremely warm.

As I was bouncing around I didn't notice Sophia enter the room until her warm laugh which could melt ice filled the room. I turned and laughed with her thinking of how I must look, red hair falling out of its ties, petticoats bobbing up and down, side to side as I bounced, round and round the room like a frantic mother looking for her lost child at the circus.

Sophia grabbed my corset and told me to stand still. I instantly stood stock still, sucking in my breath as I felt the corset tighten around me. Sophia tied the strings up, grabbed my green winter dress, slid it over my shivering body and did up the laces at the back. She went across the room to where my winter shawl was and threw it to me. There's one thing I loved about Sophia, she was about my age, maybe a little older but she treated me like a friend not like an upper class person. I smiled at her, pointed to the desk and left the room. I'm pretty sure Sophia got the hint. I would often leave her chocolates in the desk and in return she would bring me odd bob things from the village and even sometimes from the gypsy's. She once brought me back a beautiful hand mirror with a golden trim of vines wrapping themselves around the border.

I headed down to breakfast and made my way over to sit beside Ann at the table. I took some bread and butter along with a piece of cheese and a glass of milk and placed it in front of me. As I ate I looked around the table wondering where Fee was. I voiced my question to Ann and she told me she didn't know. Ann and I decided that we would go up to her room before classes to see if she was ok.

Ann and I ate our food quickly and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time hoping that we wouldn't be late for class if we went to see Fee. We reached her door. I knocked gently and Ann's sweet voice crooned "Fee, are you in there?"

We heard a groan from inside the room and pushed open the door. We entered the room and looked towards Fee's bed. There she lay wrapped up in her covers shivering. Her cheeks had two rosy dots on them making her perfectly white face look like the whitest wax. Her eyes were closed shut in pain. Her blonde hair lay scattered around her pillow; the braid she wore to bed last night had completely come undone. Ann moved over to Fee and sat down easily on the bed. She reached her hand out to Fee's forehead. She took her hand away and looked at me,

"She has a fever. She's extremely hot. I think the nurse has already been here there." Ann pointed towards Fee's bedside table which had a bunch of small pill bottles scattered across it. I moved to the other side of Fee's bed and sat down.

"Fee can you hear us?" I whispered.

Fee moved her head from side to side. I wasn't sure if she was trying to nod or if her body just happened to move her head at the time of my question. I did however hear her voice cracked with pain whisper,

"I'm so cold."

I looked to Ann to see if she heard what Fee said. Ann gave a little nod. She was about to pull the covers up closer around Fee's neck when Fee kicked them off. Her whole nightgown was soaked with sweat. Ann and I exchanged glances now knowing for sure that she had a fever. We quickly covered her back up.

The door to her room opened and the nurse came bustling in. She saw Ann and I on Fee's bed and instantly started scolding us,

"You girls get away from Miss Worthington! She's sick she is! Up you get, head off to class! Leave the poor Miss Worthington alone! You don't want to catch her fever either! Get out and leave her in peace to rest!"

Before she slammed the door in our faces, Ann boldly stood up to her.

"You should change Miss Worthington out of that nightgown and into a dry one not soaked with sweat. Also please inform Miss Bradshaw or Miss Doyle if Miss Worthington's condition changes for better or worse.

Ann then turned smartly out and I followed dumbstruck at Ann's heels.

I sat in class looking out the window. The wind was blowing the snow around in circles making it look like we were having another snowfall. I watched the snow with great fascination. For some reason snow always fascinated me. I had never seen snow when I was little, living in India it was hot all year round. I loved how white it was. It was a pure innocent white colour.

A sudden knock filled the room echoing over the teacher's voice. All of us turned towards the door to see who it could possibly be. To our surprise it was Mrs.Nightwing. We all waited to see what she wanted.

"Hello Mrs.Nightwing, how may we help you?" The teacher asked.

Mrs.Nightwing flicked her gaze over the class until it landed on me. She smiled.

"I am sorry Madame but I am afraid I will have to take Gemma out of class for awhile. Her grandmother, brother and honorable Simon Middleton are here at the school waiting to see her."

Ann looked at me and our eyes met. We were both asking each other the same question. What was Simon Middleton doing here?

I got up from my seat in class and tucked my chair back in. Every girl in the room had her eyes on me wondering what Simon Middleton would want with me. I could see Cecily and her 'gang', gathering their heads over the desk and in hushed whispers debating why Simon Middleton was here to see me and not one of them.

My feet clapped against the wooden floor and I left the classroom with Mrs.Nightwing. She led me to the parlor where we meet all our guests. She pushed me in front of her so I would enter the room first. I opened the door and swept into a curtsy when I saw Simon and Tom stand to greet me. Grandmother stayed in her chair happy that Mrs.Nightwing had served her a class of sherry.

Mrs. Nightwing directed me over to an empty place which was across from Simon. Tom remained standing and came over to me.

I looked up at him and I knew that he could clearly read the question that was forming in my eyes. He bent down so he was eye level with me, something he hadn't done since we were small children in India. He brushed his lips against my cheek in a brotherly kiss. I then got worried. Something drastic was happening and it must be even worse or…wait if Simon were here could it be something good? My thoughts drowned in my head when Tom spoke.

"Gemma, we have some excellent news to tell you which will benefit you and this family greatly. I think we should first let you know that Simon Middleton father died just this past month." I looked up to Simon and hoped he could see my sympathy for him in my eyes.

"I'm truly sorry for your lose Simon." He nodded in response to my comment. Tom continued.

" Well Simon is now in charge of everything his father left behind. However there is or should I saw was a small problem. The law stated that Simon has to marry before he can claim his father's land to ensure that an heir will be produced that can continue on his family name."

I swallowed. I had a really bad feeling of where this was going.

"As you know he was very taken with you this past Christmas time and you with him." Here Simon smiled at me. " We know that you stopped courting at the end of Christmas for what reasons we do not know but since his father's death Simon has offered us…_you_ Gemma, you something great" Tom said correcting himself. "Simon has asked us for your hand in marriage and we accepted."

I sat there in shock my hands were frozen to Tom's. Tom squeezed my hands to try to warm them up. I could not look at Simon. I heard Mrs. Nightwing give an excited squeal in the background. Unfortunately Mrs.Nightwing suggested the worst thing possible.

"We should leave Miss Doyle and Mr. Middleton alone, shouldn't we?"

Tom and grandmother nodded and stood up along with Mrs.Nightwing and started to stand up. I gripped Tom's hands tighter as if begging not to leave me alone with Simon. If it was just Tom and I in the room I would have gotten down on my knees and begged Tom not to make me marry Simon Middleton at least.

Tom pulled his hands away from me and headed out the room along with Mrs.Nightwing and Grandmother.

It was now just Simon and I in the room. A silence filled the room. I could hear the grandfather clock tick. If I turned around I would be able to see the gold pendant swinging back and forth in rhythm to the ticking sound. I heard my classmates get out of class for a break. Their shrill screams entered my ears.

I looked up to see Simon starring at my longingly. When he saw me looking at him too he came over to me and sat beside me on the small couch that I had been sitting on.

"Oh, Gemma you are happy are you not? I thought you liked me? This past Christmas you seemed to like me so much. I just thought that when you started moving away from me you were just scared of commitment of maybe afraid I would propose to you if we got to close. Gemma don't be scared." He cupped my cheek in his hand. I flinched as I felt his warm hand against my cheek my pale cheek.

I felt like yelling " I WAS NOT SCARED! I JUST DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I love someone else…"

But I couldn't because he had brought his lips to mine and was now kissing me. The top of his lip felt rough from not a very good shave. His hands went up to my shoulders and pushed me back to a lying down position. I felt his hand move from my shoulder and down the side of my body. His hand traced the curve of my waist and rested there. I couldn't take it anymore his kisses were just not….Kartik's... I took my hands and placed them on his chest which unfortunately led him on for a second until with all my strength I pushed him hard in the chest sitting up as I did it so I could use my whole weight to get him off me.

I jumped off of the couch once he was off me. When he came over the surprise of what I did his eyes flickered towards my body, looking at it with lust.

"That is no why to treat your husband to be Gemma." As he said that he jumped off the couch and pushed my body against the wall so I was cornered. I tried to push him away as I felt his rough lips kiss my neck. As I struggled to get free he pressed my body harder against the wall with his. My breasts were crushed against his chest which seemed to please him. I felt one of his hands start to lift my skirts up slowly. I squirmed more trying to get free of him. His hand kept rising higher and higher. I took his bottom lip and bit it hard. His hand dropped my skirts and I pushed him away in his surprise and ran towards the door. I turned to look at him still starring at me with lust, his hand gently pressing against his lip to stop the blood that I drew and said in the bitterest voice I have ever heard myself use,

" I am not your wife yet Simon and until that day I am a free woman of you except by title of your fiancé. So until our wedding do not even come close to me. I am not yours and-"

"You are not mine _yet_ Gemma but once we are married I can do whatever I want with you."

My body shuddered when he said that. My once handsome image of him had been shattered of him in these last few minutes. Before I could turn and leave he came over to me and pinned me against the door again. I was about to start to struggle but realized he wasn't really doing anything to me and decided against it. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out an engagement ring. He took my left hand and slid it onto my ring finger. He then put his mouth next to my ear and whispered,

"Gemma I am sorry. I do not know what came over me but I have wanted to kiss you again for the longest time and got carried away." _Carried away! _I thought,_ you got more then carried away. _"Gemma, I am not a horrible man and I promise you being married to me won't be so bad. Gemma, please accept this kiss as an apology."

He brushed his lips on my forehead and then released me. I turned and opened the door running out of the room past Tom and Grandmother, past Mrs. Nightwing, past Ann and all the other girls. I ran out into the chilly winter day, past the stables, past everything. I ran into the woods and lost myself in the sweet scent of the cedars…

**Look another chapter and posted so fast! Its also a lot longer then any of my other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be away for the long weekend this weekend so you'll have to wait till Tuesday for the next chapter…and don't worry Kartik will be coming in again… Thank you again to everyone who is reviewing and please keep them coming in! Your reviews encourage me to write! Also thank you to all the reviewers who have reviewed the story since chapter 1!**

**xoxo**

**hazeleyedbeauty**

**P.S.sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from the book I don't own everyone else who you don't recognize they are my mind's creation.**

In the Realms

A black cloaked figure walked across the garden where Pippa, Fee, Ann and Gemma had once danced and sang. It made its way through the garden, its black cloak billowing around it. The black hood of the cloak pulled tightly over its head and around its body so only its eyes peered through. It made its way over to the river where the Gorgon was resting peacefully.

"Gorgon awake." It commanded.

The Gorgon opened its eyes to study the figure before it. The Gorgon took in its black cloak hiding all of its features. She reached back into her memory trying to find the name of him.

"Swayn." The Gorgon said.

Swayn bowed his head. "At your service Gorgon or actually you could be at mine."

The Gorgon scanned the perimeter around them. "Where are your three mistresses? Have they got a different taste? Fire gone out of style? Let me guess your daily pleasure have now been taken away from you? Is that it you want to ask me to tell you where your three mistresses are? Well Swayn I am sorry I have not seen them not leave me be. I would rather be in the presence of someone else besides you."

The Gorgon closed her eyes again when she finished hoping that when she opened them Swayn would be gone.

Unfortunately luck was not on the Gorgon side today.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Gorgon but that is not what I am here about and Fayre, Fenella and Fiana have not left me. Without me they would die. You should know that Gorgon." Swayn said with a sweet bitter voice. "Now, what I am here about. Has Lady Hope as they call her I believe? Has she been here? Talked to you? And if she has I command you to tell me where she is."

The Gorgon pressed her lips together, thinning them. "Lady Hope has not been here so your second question is answered clearly now, is it not Swayn? If that is all leave me now."

Swayn looked at the Gorgon. He knew that the Gorgon had to tell only the truth but was she? Did that rule apply to people only of the Order? He thought it didn't. He just had one more question or a request actually.

"Gorgon I command you to tell me when Lady Hope comes into the realms again."

With that command the Gorgon laughed her head off. When she had calmed herself down she faced Swayn her big green eyes (A/N I'm not sure if the Gorgon really has green eyes but that's how I've always pictured the color of her eyes.) piercing his body or so it felt to him.

She then looked him in the eye. Her gaze so intense Swayn had to step back even though his cloak was covering a bit of his eyes.

"Swayn you foolish, foolish creature. I am commanded only by the Order and you are not of the Order. Now leave me be and go find what are their names Farye, Fianne, and Fenul?"

The Gorgon then closed her eyes again. She let out a deep breath that made Swayn's cloak catch fire. Swayn swore and jumped in the river where the Gorgon was docked and quickly jumped back out again not wanting to destroy himself more.

"Curse you Gorgon. Circe will rise again and when she does you'll be the first to go."

Swayn then stormed off, his black cloak dripping behind him.

When the Gorgon could hear him no more she opened her eyes and to no one in particular wished,

"Lady Hope come back."

**dawn1- happy you liked the chapter(I think) this story will have a few twists in it evil grin**

**filmmakersdream- I'm so glad you like the story! I keep trying to update as fast as I can but I work during the summer so its hard. I also love your user name!**

**smgirl- Kartik coming back into the picture? Who said anything about that…xD. Don't worry Kartik shall be back…maybe even in the next chapter…oops…did I say too much…lol.**

**Brit1292- dances yay another person who likes the story! I'll try to get chapters up as fast as I can. **

**audiopanic- Another person who thinks Kartik will come back…sigh and grumbles I guess I'll bring him back…xD. Don't worry he's coming back he hasn't escaped from this story...**

**bakabaka135- she finds Kartik? Or maybe Kartik will find her…London can be such a big place but as they say it's a small world. **

**Queen of Serpents- xD…Simon is not as pretty as he looks…grabs trufflesthanks…I think I'll leave the vodka though…it makes me a bit woozy and makes me seem crazy…I'm already crazy but that's besides the point…xD. **

**starlighttreader- Yay, another person who loves the story! Thank you for the compliment!**

**Thank you to all who are reviewing and I love responding to reviewers…I wasn't able to do it in the earlier chapters because of lack of time. So please review this chapter. Its short but an important chapter…coughSwayncough. Till next time. Cheers!**

**hazeleyedbeauty**


End file.
